Devices and methods herein generally relate to machines such as printers and/or copier devices and, more particularly, to a retractable media support device.
As paper is fed into the stapler module of a document-finishing device, the media is compiled with the lead edges inside the throat of dual staplers. The trail edges of the media are supported by previously stapled sets in a completed stack. In order to permit set ejection from the throat of the stapler, the top of the stack is set several millimeters below the height of the compiled stack. This results in the compiled sheets taking on a bent/curved shape. Furthermore, this offset condition causes the compiled sheets to ‘walk’ backwards, away from the registration wall aligned with the stapler, which contributes to poor set registration. This is made worse as staple build-up accumulates, increasing the amount of offset with which the media should comply.
When stapled sets are ejected from the stapler, they are typically directed across the stack of previously stapled sets. This results in random and large shifts to the top stack set, creating very poor stack registration.